He Will Come Back
by booknerd1994
Summary: What happened to the rest of the Weasleys after Harry, Hermione, and Ron disapparated during Bill and Fleur's wedding? Here's my take


"_**He'll be back"**_

_Summary: What happened to the rest of the Weasleys after Harry, Hermione, and Ron disapparated during Bill and Fleur's wedding?_

"Ginny!"

Somewhere to my left I heard Bill yell my name, but it was drowned out by the chaos surrounding us. Pushing past the many moving bodies, I searched, hoping, that somewhere amongst the mass I would find the one person I desperately hoped to see. To my left, I caught sight of a messy stock of red hair, tailed shortly behind a bushy clump of brown. Spinning around, I saw the frightened, grimacing face of Harry, who was staring at me so intently I thought my heart would burst. Not even a second later, the trio, my brother, best friend, and Harry, spun on the spot and disappeared from sight.

"Ginny, move!"

Another one of my brother's was screaming…was it George? Or possibly Fred? Before I had time to turn around, something struck me, suddenly, in the center of the back, sending me falling forward, headlong into darkness.

"Leave her alone," someone groaned.

"She doesn't know anything," another voice bellowed.

Gingerly, I pulled myself up off the ground, squinting my eyes open against the pain to take stock of the situation. A couple feet in front of me, on their knees, wandless, and looking murderous, were four of my brothers, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie. Standing in front of them was a masked, menacing looking Death Eater, who, holding my brothers' four wands paced in front of their bodies. Trying not to panic, I looked to my left and noticed my parents and Fleur locked in a duel with four Death Eaters. Judging by the yells, I could tell Remus and Tonks were still with us, somewhere, defending our family, though no one else, besides scattered death eaters, seemed to be on the property.

Moving slowly, I tried to pull my wand out from its place where it was strapped to my ankle, but as soon as I felt the panic of being wandless, a pain I could've never imagined tore through my body. A scream ripped through my lips as liquid fire poured into my veins, causing my body to whither and tremble on the ground. Years later, though it was probably only seconds, the pain stopped and I felt myself being lifted off the ground by my hair.

"Where is he," a voice growled in my ear.

With tears of pain streaming down my cheeks, I looked over to my right and saw the unmistakable face of Fenir Greyback, the werewolf who specifically hunted small children; the werewolf who terrorized Hogwarts last year; the werewolf who mangled and scarred my brother's handsome face. Wide-eyed, I turned to glance at my brothers, each of whom looked terrified and murderous, but unable to do anything in their current state.

"I don't know," I seethed, "what you're talking about."

Pulling on my hair and shaking me like a rag doll, the werewolf leaned in closer, grazing his teeth against my neck, licking it tenderly. For a moment, I was able to make eye contact with Fred, who struggled against the now visible ropes bounding him, and I whimpered.

"Where's your boyfriend, pretty girl," Greyback leered.

"He's not my boyfriend," I shot back, _well not anymore_…

Growling, the werewolf dropped me to the ground and I scrambled, clawing at the ground, trying to reach my brothers, but it was useless, because he was already muttering the curse, his wand pointed at me. Pain enveloped me again, another shriek of pain escaping, as I thrashed against the floor, begging for him to stop, that I didn't know anything…

I barely heard the disarming spell yelled across the room, felt the soft, comforting hands lifting me off the ground, before, for the second time that night, my world turned black.

I woke up about twenty minutes later to find myself on the couch, leaning heavily against Fred, who was holding me securely against his side with an arm wrapped protectively around me. George, holding my legs in his lap, was following Charlie, who was pacing, with his eyes. Bill and Fleur, talking quietly with Remus, were sitting on the other couch, holding each other tightly.

"Where's mum," my voice came out as a weak croak.

Charlie stopped pacing and all eyes turned to me as mum rushed into the room, kneeling down so she could look at me properly. Tears were in her eyes as her hands came up to cup my cheeks, turning my face this way and that as Fred pulled me up a little more, pulling me more tightly against his side.

"Oh, Ginny," she crooned, "You're awake. Thank Merlin, you scared us, dear."

"What happened?" I didn't want to face the facts of the events that had just transpired, "I mean, what happened _exactly_?"

"The minster is dead," Remus said, staring at me sadly. "It's in His control now."

"We were attacked," Bill said slowly, holding onto his wife's hand.

"You were tortured," George whispered beside me.

Nodding slowly, I pushed myself deeper into Fred's embrace, hoping I could just disappear. I didn't want to look around at the rest of my family and not see Ron…Hermione…_Harry_.

"Why did they think you would know where Harry was going," Bill asked. "He didn't tell any of us anything."

Grimacing at his name and the images that flashed across my mind, I closed my eyes briefly and took a deep breath. I had forgotten that the only three people in the house that had known about Harry and my relationship were now gone.

"Because Harry and I were together for a while," I whispered, "Last school year."

I glanced up tentatively around at the faces of my brothers, noticing how each had a stiff jaw, though Fred and George seemed slightly smug at the news, not at all surprised. My mum, who seemed to know everything that was going on without an inkling of a hint, smiled sadly at me, patting my hand gingerly.

"But he broke up with me," I continued lamely. "At Dumbledore's funeral."

"I'll kill him," Charlie growled.

"No!" My voice sounded like a squeak, but I quickly composed myself, "He only broke up with me so he could keep me safe." _Stupid, noble git…_

"Yeah, so safe that you were tortured tonight," Charlie yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I probably would've been tortured anyway," I snapped, pulling myself out of Fred and George's arms. "I'm a blood traitor; our family is already being watched. I'm family to the Order and an active member of Dumbledore's army!"

"But, Gin," Fred said, "Charlie has a point. You being involved with Harry probably… Don't look at me like that, I like Harry!" Fred threw his hands up in the air, a sign of surrender.

George picked up where his twin left off, "Being involved with Harry probably put a bigger target on your back…"

"You can't take a risk like that," Bill added, looking sad, but stern. "You need to lie as low as you can, like you said, our family is already being watched."

Tears sprang to my eyes at how irrational my brothers were being. Didn't they see? Surely Bill…or Charlie… the ones who knew me better than I knew myself? Or even the twins, the ones who had seen me, on countless occasions, make a fool of myself in Harry's mere presence. Couldn't they see that I would do anything for him… that I loved Harry?

Pushing myself up off the couch, angrily wiping away at my tears, I turned to glare at my brothers. "I don't care. Those few weeks were the best of my life and no amount of pain or torture or fear can ever take that away from me. I don't regret my decision."

"Ginny," my mum reached out to me, "dear…please…"

Smiling sadly down at her, I turned and marched out of the room, just as my father came bustling in, mentioning something about Ron and a patronus, but at that moment I was more concerned about being in my room, in my bed, alone. Stalking up the stairs, I narrowly missed running into Tonks, who was walking out of the bathroom, wiping her mouth and looking slightly pale. When she looked up, realized it was me, she smiled and reached forward to grab my hand.

"I've seen the way he looks at you," Tonks squeezed my hand. "He'll come back, if for no other reason, than for you. He'll come back to you, Ginny. Have faith in that."

Squeezing my hand one last time, nodding, and smiling warmly, Tonks turned away from me and walked down stairs to her husband, stumbling clumsily on the last step, resulting in a light chuckle to rise from down below me. Not being able to hold it back any longer, I ran the last couple feet to my room, threw myself down on the bed and stuffed the old Quidditch jersey I nicked from Harry over my mouth, where I promptly cried all of my sorrows.


End file.
